Breaking The Silence
by ROYALTIY
Summary: A little something that took place between Light and Kira after L's death. horrible summary i know i couldn't think of anything better. contains YAOI, and OOCness DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU!


**Hii everyone! This is my first over Death Note fan fic so please don't go so hard on me. It's strictly gonna be a one-shot and if you possibly get lost while reading it then I don't blame you cuz I kinda got carried away with it myself.**

**Please enjoy.**

_

* * *

The two lovers laid in the bad of their hotel room wrapped in each other's embrace after a good few hours of their previous love making. Just enjoying each other's presence neither sleepy. Tired and exhausted yes but not ready as yet to sleep. _

"_Ryu?" came Light, breaking their silence._

"_Yes?"_

"_Can I ask you a question?"_

"_Sure what is it babe?"_

"_What would you do if when you solved the Kira Case it turns out that I'm Kira?" he asked without acting suspicious in any way. He really just asked out of curiosity as if it were any other question in the world._

"_Well being the lead detective on said case I would have to arrest you and take you into custody. But since I'm both the detective and more importantly your lover, when the case goes to trial I'll plead insanity and have you sent to the best mental institution in all of Japan and visit you every day until you're cured." He answered in his usual stoic fashion._

_Light was confused, "Why would you plead insanity? I mean it's not like I'm crazy or anything. I'm not saying that Kira isn't insane but I would think of him more as a 'special case' but at the end of the day he's still a murderer…."_

"_Yes that is all very true but the reason I'm saying this is not because of Kira being crazy but because of you. One of the reasons why you are the main suspect in this investigation is because I have reason to believe that there is a possible chance that you may be suffering from 'Multiple Personality Disorder'" L explained._

"_But if I did have that, meaning I had two personalities, one being me Light Yagami and one being Kira then wouldn't I remember all the things Kira has done, wouldn't I have been able to see the things he was doing while he was in control?" he ask with fear and confusion clear in his voice because his lover was starting to make sense._

"_Well not necessarily, in some cases when the alter ego comes forth, the host blacks out as if were asleep and would have no recollections of what the alter ego did but would only remember the events that took place before he blacks out. And I think that's what's happening to you until Kira reveals himself to you." He made more sense._

"_Okay so how did you come up with that theory?"_

"_We had you do three polygraph tests __**(1)**__ and you passed each of them, so yes you were telling the truth during the interrogation but all the evidence we have against you proves that you are Kira. It's just when we interrogate you, you denied everything and all the tests came back negative s there is a chance you could be Kira."_

_Then something hit him, "Oh so that's why although we've been together for so long you still won't tell me your real name. _

"_Yes that is one of the main reasons but knowing Kira, he'll find some other way to kill me." He said as a matter of a fact._

"_So if t were really Kira then that would mean that you were literally 'fraternizing with the enemy." __**(2)**_

_Ryuzaki chuckled at his uke's realization, "Yes I guess that it would mean so sweetie."_

_Light sighed, "Well I hope you're wrong about that theory."_

"_You know what babe, for the first time I actually hope that one of my theories is wrong too." He smiled as his little uke cuddled up to him, he suddenly thought of a question, "Light?"_

"_Hm?"_

"_What would you do if I die?"_

_This sudden question caused the Kira suspect to raise himself from the detective's embrace and look over at him dead in the eyes, frowning with tears welding up at the thought of his beloved seme dying._

"_I'd die too." _

* * *

Two figures stood in a dark room surrounded by nothingness, all that could be scene was each other, the two looked so alike yet so different: one held purity and innocence in his appearance, that adorable look that can make any women squeal, such big brown chocolate eyes contorted with sorrow and agony, such emotions didn't suit his face.

The other held mischief and insanity in his appearance that could make even the bravest man quiver in fear, such fiery red eyes contorted with madness and rage, such emotions that would strike fear into anyone's body.

Those two figures stood facing each other in complete silence as if ready to battle.

Light Yagami and Kira.

Then suddenly a cry from the innocent of the two broke their silence, "You killed him you son of a bitch! I hate you!"

The tainted one smirked at the other's reaction and replied calmly, "I didn't kill him."

"Yes you did! You said that you got Rem to write his name in her notebook because to threatened to kill Misa Amane and Rem died too in the process!" he yelled out in a fit of rage with tears flowing down those chocolate orbs.

"Well since you put it that way, you can say I did it, hit three birds with one stone, indirectly of course." _**(3)**_

"I hate you! You ill my Ryu-kun, why…? Please why'd you do it…" Light sobbed falling to his knees, desperate for answers. He was o hurt and desperate for his lover to come back to him, he wanted his Ryuzaki so bad. He was only dead for a few minutes but to the Kira host it seemed like an eternity. He couldn't live like this.

"You see, I heard you and Ryuzaki's little conversation about reasons why he thought you were me and his theory did make sense, in fact it was correct. Plus yes my plan was to kill him off somehow and I decided that today was the day, that's why I revealed myself to you yesterday so you would know who did it because after tonight you're no longer going to be in control of his body." He explained with that sickeningly evil smirk that would send chills down your spine.

Light sobbed, "Why? You can't do that, you can't get rid of me, why would you do that, it's my body not yours, you can't do this to me!"

"Oh Light you lost soul, don't you get it, both of us share one body, I can easily over power you now, L's gone, you have nothing to live for anymore. It wouldn't make a difference if you mind was in control; in terms of helping with the Kira case so no worries there. But because of the death o your lover you'd be depressed to the point of suicide and I can't have that. It'll defeat the purpose."

"You're a sick monster! How could you toy with people's emotions like that to get what you want? Don't you at least feel somewhat guilty?" _**(4)**_

"Nope, it's very simple actually; humans are just toys with things like feelings especially love holding them back from achieving their goals. It's quite easy to manipulate them like that with those elements in mind." _'For example' _then he kneeled down to reach the same eye level as his other half, and started caressing his damp cheek, "I'll tell you what, if you are willing and let me take over this body to accomplish my goal, when I do become god of the new world, I'll bring back your precious Ryuzaki for you."

Light's eyes widened with a glint of false hope coursing through them, "Really, but you can't-"

"Remember I'll be the god of the new world, I'll be able to do anything and everything, even bring back the dead. And all you have to do is let me take over for a while. I think that seems like a small price to pay for such a huge end result…so what do you say?"

Light didn't even give himself time to think; he just said right away, "Yes I'll do it! Anything it takes to bring my baby back."

"Good."

Of course Kira was lying, even if an according to him when he takes over the world, he could actually bring back the dead, it's impossible. He wasn't even going to look in that direction, if he did came across a way in which to bring Ryuzaki back then he might consider it. So for now he'll just let Light live in the fantasy that there is a chance for him.

Light on the other hand was aware that Kira's promise was a lie. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew and was well aware everything his evil twin was saying but night now he was broken down and grieving, desperate to feel the warmth and smell the sweet scent of his lover once again. So he'll let himself live in the fantasy that there was a chance L can come back to him, a chance to feel his beloved's arms wrapped around him, a chance to feel safe, secure and loved once again the only was his raven can make him feel.

Even though somewhere in the back of his mind he knew it was a lie.

_**

* * *

(1)Polygraph test = lie detector test**_

_**(2)IGot that line from 'Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'**_

_**(3)Remember Kira also got Watari killed too**_

_**(4)He was also referring to Misa's love for him an Rem's love for her**_

**Anyways I hope you enjoyed it, I might end up deleting this eventually though (I'm kind not feeling it with this one) it was mainly an experiment (got writer's block)**

**Apart from that plzz review**

**Ja Ne!**


End file.
